


Show Me Your Soul

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: What a bold statement, his dreamer gives him. She would protect him?[ remember that story coming to web pages near you? Go read I Named Us Grief, nerd. Please. ]
Relationships: Olgierd von Everec/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Show Me Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A story will be posted soon, within the next week or so while the kinks are all worked out. I hope you all enjoy, it's quite angsty but I promise the story will be happier!

He describes to her how he is drowning.

When the wave hits, when his true emotions come through, it is intense and can last for days.

When he tells her these things, when he describes his grief and actually _begs_ for her forgiveness, the soft smile she gives him always makes him angry, always makes him glare and leave her to watch his back in retreat.

He is not angry at _her_.

_"You don't look like yourself anymore."_

_"And what do I look like?"_

She never shuts the door, though he tells her to. It is never locked, even in the dead of night, when he drags dust and blood into her little hut, fumbles to light a candle. Even when it wakes her, sometimes makes her vomit from the sight, she never shuts the door on him. If she would just lock the door and keep him _out_ , this one could live a happier life.

A replacement, that's all she was, and he was good at convincing himself of that.

_"I've got a secret."_

_"I know."_

_"How?"_

_"Your spirit doesn't. . .move like it did anymore."_

He didn't know what she meant, but knew she was right. When he managed to put his thoughts back together sometimes, he now understood why Vlodimir found comfort in this one. Why he snuck out of the house at night to do things like catch frogs, patch her up when the bullies got her.

And it makes him sick all over again.

_"I loved him."_

_"I know."_

He wonders, occasionally, if she loves him. 

He wonders, often, how long will she wait for him?

Will he doom yet another woman to same fate of his Iris? The new him, the broken him, delighted at the idea. The old him, the part that had those moments, despaired at the thought and even then, she stayed at his side.

_"I could kill you."_

She only flinches when he throws things, when he shows her what he is capable of, especially when the villagers come and threaten her. A witch, she must be, but a dreamer she _truly_ is, one of the pure ones that helped spirits rest by braving their own nightmares with them.

That's how he knows she fears him at the best of times, she dreams his life, his memories - his horrors - and it frightens her. She sees the fire in his eyes and he tells her to move on, to lock her door, and he will leave her alone for good. . .

Olgierd tells her he saw her face in the water, when he drowns.

_"Because I will always be there to protect you, Olgierd."_

What a bold statement, his dreamer gives him. _She_ would protect _him_? 

_"Could just lose myself in her, Olgierd, I really could."_ Vlodimir had told him with a dreamy smile.

Olgierd agreed.


End file.
